Time after Time
by Gining
Summary: LJ aurikku challenge fic. Rikku travels back in time. Auron loses an eye, she loses a limb. Please R
1. Chapter 1

A/n: First off, this is just a little something to hold you all over until I finish with my next chapter of Gift of the Fayth. Chibi-Sorrow suggested that I post this for you. I hope you really like it too. Sorry it took so long for me to get anything up. I kinda got BANNED from the site. Eh...whatever.

Disclaimer: Gining does not own this, Square does.

Summery: Responce to a LJ challenge posted by Sable. Rikku travels back in time. Auron looses an eye, she looses a limb. Or something like that. aurikku, so if you don't like...don't read. You have been warned.

* * *

Here she was again. She had hoped never to see this place again, but there was no way out of it. Lulu needed her sigal to completly unlock her weapon. Fine, no problem there. But did she have to come? Couldn't let have allowed her to stay on the safety of the airship? Of coarse not, that would make sense. 

But then when the almighty great _Sir Auron_ said you had to go, there was no backing out. Even Yuna had agreed. Her own cousin had gone against her! It wasn't fair. Her words echoed in her head over and over. "Rikku, maybe this will give you a chance to overcome your fear."

She scoffed at the idea. That was just before a crack of thunder shook the building. She covered her ears and dropped to the floor. It was nice here, cool and smooth. She was content to stay here until they left. But that was not to be. A thick strong arm lifted her to her feet. She looked up to see who it was, and came face to face with the legendary one.

"You must come as well." He said gruffly as he let go of her arm and walked out the door.

She could only stand and stare at his retreating form. How dare he? What kind of psycho was he? Taking a deep breath and stomping her foot, she opened the door. What greeted her was beyond what she could have imagined. A group of people had ambushed her friends. She recognized a piece of machina one of them held. It was as of yet, unknown piece of equipment. He father had shown it to her several weeks ago. This meant they were Al Bhed.

She ran out to stop them, waving and shouting to get their attention. It was the worst thing she could have done. It startled the holder of the machina, and he almost dropped it. He made a mad grab for it before it hit the ground, but in the process hitting the switch. A beam of light surrounded her then faded.

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her fists to get her sight back. When she could see, everyone was gone. Even the Al Bhed that had attacked them. She ran around searching thinking that whatever that light may have been; no she didn't want to think that way.

There were no pyerflies, that was a good sign. It meant that her friends weren't dead. Giving up on looking outside she opened the door to search inside Rin's agency. She could see him inside standing over someone. But something was off. It was Rin, but he looked different. He looked...younger?

Her eyes swiftly moved and rested on whoever it was in front of him. He also seemed familer to her somehow. She moved to get a better look. "Auron?" She questioned.

Rin turned and stood up. "Ahh, you know him, miss?"

"Doesn't everyone?" She answered his question with one of her own.

He nodded. "Indeed. I found him outside of Bevelle. He is clinging to life as it is. Would you happen to know any white magic?"

She hesitated. Outside Bevelle? That was where he said he saw Kimahri ten years ago. He is laying here bleeded and dieing, and in Rin's agency. Did this mean she was in the _past?_ She hoped not, how would she get home if she was. Staring at Auron, he did not appear as intimidating or scary now. In fact he almost seemed...helpless.

Dare she help him and be caught up in whatever consequences her actions might hold. Throwing caution to the wind, she answered. "A little." He moved back and let her work. She got to her knees in front of him and concentrated. A blue-white light gently covered his face and the bleeding stopped. If she was lucky, maybe she could save his eye for him.

She stood and backed away from him waiting to see what her magic would do. Rin placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded. There was nothing more that could be done now. They would wait till morning before they would decide what to do next.

"He may stay there for the time being. If you would like, I can offer you a room for the night. We may be in need of your services if he takes a turn for the worst tonight."

She thought about his offer. It would be nice. But the thunder still made her jumpy. Would she dare stay? Before she could even stop herself, she answered. "Yes, I think that may be a good idea." What? Where had that come from?

She followed the younger Rin without saying a word. Best not to open her mouth and let too much slip. He opened the door for her and showed her in. "E ybumekewa vun dra csymm nuus, pid ed ec dra lmucacd du uin kiynteyh vneaht." He said once she walked past. He must have seen her swirled eyes and reconized her heritage. (I apoligize for the small room, but it is closest to our guardian friend.)

"Ed femm pa veha. E tuh'd drehg E femm pa cmaabehk silr yhofyo." She answered him. A crack of thunder sounded outside and she quickly covered her ears and curled into a ball on her heels. When it had passed, she lifted her head to see him looking down at her. She gave a nervous giggle. "Caa fryd E sayh?" (It will be fine. I don't think I will be sleeping much anyway./ See what I mean?)

"Oui tu hud haat du funno, secc. Oui femm pa banvaldmo cyva ehceta. Pid ev oui crymm haat ed..." He moved next to the window and opened it up. She thought he must have been crazy until she saw he was pulling something closed in front of him. Shutters, how could she have not seen them before? He nodded once and then left her alone. (You do not need to worry, miss. You will be perfectly safe inside. But if you shall need it...)

It did seem quieter with them closed. The storm did not seem so bad now. Maybe she would be able to get some sleep. In the morning she could make plans on how she would get home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Eh, I thought more ppl would read this, but I guess not. Oh well. For those who are though, here's the second installment. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Gin does not own anything in this fic that might be reconizable.

* * *

Rikku woke up the next morning. She quickly washed up and left the room to check on the legendary one. When she came out to the foyer, she saw that he was gone. The only clue that he was even there was the small drops of blood left on the couch where he had been laying. Rin came out soon after her. He also saw the guardian gone. 

"Oh, ryc Sir Auron kuddah ujan rec ehzineac?" He asked when he spotted her. (Oh, has Sir Auron gotten over his injuries?)

"Oui luimt cyo dryd." She hinted. If what she guessed was right, he was now wandering Spira as an unsent. "E's kuehk du ku yc famm. E paddan pa kaddehk rusa, oui ghuf." (Oui could say that./ I'm going to go as well. I better be getting home, you know.)

"Very well. Please come again." He said in accented Spiran. She could only assume he said that to everyone who stopped by.

She opened the door and stepped out. It was then she remembered where she was. She tried not to squeak as the rain came down around her and thunder rumbled in the sky. "I have to be brave." She thought to herself. "I have to.." Her thought was cut off as a streak of lightning flashed in the sky followed by an unusually loud crash of thunder. She brought her hands up to cover her ears. "I hate this place, I wanna go home!" She whined, but no one was around to hear her.

The thunder soon stopped at it tends to do, as she gulped and went on her way. If she was to ever get out of here, she would have to push her fear of lightning out of her mind. She turned left down the path from the agency and headed to Macalania. Maybe from there she would be able to get some answers. Bevelle would certainly have something hidden to help her get home.

She equiped her claw and targe as she walked. It would not help to be ambushed out here with no defence. The few fiends she found, or rather found her, were rather easy. After fighting at the Zanarkand Dome these were no challenge. That's what she thought until she came across an iron giant. She had never fought one by herself. She always had her friends by her side.

It brought its sword above his head and she barely was able to dodge in time before it hit just where she was standing. Reaching into her thigh pouch, she pulled out an artic wind and a fish scale. Why couldn't they have trusted her with a supreme gem or something? During the time she had been contemplating her items supply, the iron giant was charging for a full swing. She managed to look up in time to see his sword slicing across her mid-section. It didn't cut her or anything, that was not the purpose, but she could feel her health dwindling.

She reached in and pulled a potion out of her pouch. It wasn't much, but it might be enough to get her through. She gulped it greedily before throwing the artic wind at the fiend. It growled in annoyence more then anything else. "Oh crap. This just is not my day." She muttered.

"Looks like you need help." A deep voice rumbled from her right.

She turned her head to see a flash of red move past her as it struck the fiend. "A-Auron?" She asked surprised. She had thought he was long gone by now.

He glanced over at her waiting for her to take her turn at attacking, but she did not look as if she was going anywhere. He ran in once again and finished off the fiend. He stuck his katana in the ground and waited for her to speak. When she said nothing he glared. "Well?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you. I was just surprised to see you and all." She quickly answered before he could begin his patented Auron stare. She was able to see his full face since he had not yet gotten the cowl and sunglasses she knew he had in the future. So she was unable to save his eye. Her heart fell when she saw.

"I had no reason to stay. It was time for me to go." He answered her unasked question as he pulled the katana from the rocky ground and hefted it over his shoulder. Without another word, he began to walk away.

"Wait." Rikku shouted as she held one hand out. He stopped but did not turn. "I'll come with you." She finished.

"Girl, where I am going, you cannot come."

"I highly doubt that. Besides, you may be able to help me."

"No. I think not." He started to walk away when he felt something grab his arm and turn him around.

Now in the future, she would have never even thought to touch him, but this Auron just pissed her off. "I am going with you whether you like it or not. I have no where else to go, and Zanarkand may be the only way I will be able to get home." She said it all with out thinking, and it wasn't until after it was out did she realize her mistake. She covered her mouth quickly.

"How do you know about that place? One as young as you should know it is only a pile of rubble." This time he did glare at her. And to be honest, it was much more frightning being able to see his face.

She backed down at first, but found her courage. "That's not true! I know that where you are going does exsist. It may be a dream, but it's real to someone!"

He moved closer to her and looked into her face. It was full of fear, but he was able to see something else too. Determination. He stared at her eyes and noticed the swirles that proved her Al Bhed heretage. Was that why she wanted to go? Zanarkand was full of machina. She would be right at home there. "Very well, you may come."

She was about to jump for joy before he continued. "However, you must not let on where you are from."

"Don't worry about that. No problem there." She muttered.

He nodded his head once and started walking again. He said nothing as he led her outside Bevelle to wait. It had been a week since Braska had defeated sin, that much she was able to figure out by listening to people pass on the Macalania trail. Of course she would have to find out that way, big, mean and red wasn't going to say anything to her.

When he entered Bevelle she was surprised that he headed strait for the edge of the city. Having never been here, she kept her eyes pinned to his back. "Keep your head down. You do not want someone to know you are Al Bhed." He warned her.

Taking his advise, she kept close to him as he finally came to the shores of the ocean. Nobody was here, she figured it was too cold for that anyway. "Now what?" She asked eager for some sort of conversation.

"We wait." He answered as he stared over the sea.

She sighed and sat down on the sand. Night would be falling soon, and she was getting hungry. She hadn't eaten anything since, she wasn't sure when. They had traveled all day non-stop. "Guess being dead kinda makes you not want to eat." She thought to herself. Her stomach growled at that point making it known of her plight.

Auron's head turned to her. He hadn't thought about food. It was only natural that the girl would be hungry by now. Maybe that was his chance to get rid of her. "You can go back if you want. I'm sure someone in Bevelle would have something." He offered.

"And miss this chance? I don't think so. We get to Zanarkand and then I might eat. I can wait till then." She replied right back.

He turned his back on her and continued to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Not even the idea. It was sable's Lj challenge fic idea...

* * *

It was dark by the time 'he' showed up. Jecht was so small now. Rikku wondered just how he was going to take them to Zanarkand. She tried to be brave, but just the thought that this was sin made her hide behind Auron. He mearly glanced at her and smirked.

"Frightened?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

She stepped out from behind him. "No, just...surprised." She lied. "And don't tell me to go back now!" She shouted as she jabbed him in his chest.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He gently grabbed her wrist and moved it back to her side. "It's time."

The once final aeon moved in close to them. Rikku gasped when she saw it. It looked almost exactly like it did in the future. The only difference being that it was smaller now. "So this is sin, huh?" She questioned, if only to hear his voice.

"Yes." Not quite what she was looking for. The least he could have done was say more so she wouldn't feel so alone.

Yes, we know she was with Auron, but with the amount he conversed she might as well been alone. Taking his hand, she found her courage. He glanced at her, but said nothing. It was a small price to pay in order to keep her quiet. Still he was unsure what to expect himself, having her here was a comfort. Not that he would tell her that.

Jecht moved in closer. He hovered above them for a moment before using a gravity spell to lift them up. The force of it gave Rikku a headache. Not long afterwards, she promply passed out.

--

When she woke, She found herself streached out on what seemed to be a bed. She forced herself to open her eyes, but they would not listen like she wanted. Slowly they fluttered open and she was able to see where she was. It appeared to be as she thought, a bed. She groaned as she was able to move more then her eyes.

"About time you woke up." A rough voice greeted her.

"How long was I out for?" She asked. Her throat was dry and scratchy.

"Two days." He answered without any pretence. He set a tray of food down next to her.

"Alright, food!" She cheered as she began to eat. Remembering how Tidus almost choked when she had first given him food, she slowed down to a more normal pace.

Auron watched her as he debated within himself. Why had he allowed her to come with him? She was nothing more then a slip of a girl, and yet... Then he thought that he didn't even know her name. Not that it mattered to him. She was probably just going to run off anyway once she regained her bearings. It was better this way he told himself.

During the time Auron sat debating with himself, Rikku had just about finished eating. She had her own debate going on herself. What would she do now? She couldn't just leave him. That would be great. 'By the way, thanks for bringing me. I'm done with you, so I'm going to go now. We will never see each other again, so bye.' Oh yeah, _that_ would go over well. She would have to do something to repay him. She glanced over at him and noticed he was staring at her. She turned away quickly as she felt her face heat up.

He watched as she whipped her head away from him. He hadn't even known he was staring until she looked away. He cleared his throat. It was time to find out some things about her. "How old are you, girl?" He began. It would be best to start there. He did not want to know too much about her, after all.

"Fifteen." She answered without turning her head to him. That was an easy question. "But I'll be sixteen soon." She seemed to cheer up as she faced him again. "So, where are we exactly now?"

"Zanarkand." He replied only giving the basic information. A knock on the door sounded and he stood to answer it. Rikku tried to peer around the older man's body, but could only make out a tuff of blond hair.

"Mom said she wasn't feeling very well and sent me over here. For some reason she says she trusts you." A young voice drifted into the room. Rikku knew right away that this was Tidus.

Auron only grunted but did not object either. The door was pushed open a little further even as Auron tried to keep it still. "So did that girl you brought wake up yet?" Young Tidus asked as his head entered the room.

Rikku smiled when she saw him. "Well hello." She said to make him feel comfortable. (Or maybe it was for herself.)

"Hi, I'm Tidus." He said as he bounded up next to the bed. "I helped Mr. Ron take care of you." He gave an overly large smile. Rikku suspected he knew more then he let on.

"That's Auron." The ex-guardian corrected sternly. "You know I hate that name."

Tidus shrugged as he pretended to look ashamed. He leaned in close and whispered so only Rikku could hear. "I think he likes you."

Rikku's eyes opened wide and she began to blush. Glancing up at Auron, she could tell he had not heard the comment. Seeing the glances between the two of them, he reached out and grabbed the younger boy's arm. "Why don't you go find something to eat. I'll be out in a moment."

"Yeah sure. You just want some time alone with the pretty girl." Auron growled as Tidus made a dash for the door and disappeared quickly.

"He sure is fiesty." Rikku noted to give Tidus some time before Auron left.

"Humph. Fiesty? He's too nosy for his own good." He then sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Rikku giggled at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

He gave her one last glance before leaving her alone.

--

Now that Rikku was awake and fed, she could feel her strenth return. Appearently while she was sleeping, Auron had found a place to live. Somehow even in this big city he had still found something close to where Jecht had lived. Maybe he really was the legend many thought him to be. It was a simple place with two bedrooms, a living space, bath room, and kitchen. More then enough for the two of them. She guessed since he had said nothing that he was allowing her to stay with him.

At this particular moment she found herself on her way over to see Tidus. She needed to explore the city, and who better then the son of a major blitzball star to show her around? As she stood on the end of the dock that led to his house she paused. What if his mother would not let him go out? What if he wasn't home to begin with? What if he didn't want to go? They all floated around her head in circles. Taking a deep breath, she pushed them back and took the first step to the house boat.

A very beautiful woman answered the door after she knocked. At least she would have been if she didn't look so tired and drained of all energy. "Can, can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." Rikku apoligized. "But I was looking for a little blond boy. Umm, a man named Auron said he lived here?" She explained.

Just then Tidus ran up to her and hugged her legs. "You're that lady Mr. Auron helped!" He practicly knocked her over in his excitment.

She patted his head and tried to break out of his death grip on her legs. "Yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk with me? That is if your mom doesn't mind." She glanced up to meet the woman's face. It pained her to see how pale she looked.

His mother nodded. "Yes, I think that would be good. I'm not feeling very well and it would be good for you to get out of the house." She put on a weak smile as she kneeled next to her son.

Tidus smiled back as he began to pull Rikku's hand. "Thanks mom! We won't be out too late. I promise to be home before dark."

Rikku could only shrug as she was pulled along.

--


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: yeah I know, another short chapter. But since it is an Lj challenge, they kinda have to be. And just so you all know, the words in italics are Rikku writing.

Disclaimer: I do not now, or will I ever, own more then a copy of FFX.

* * *

Young Tidus had even more energy then the older version of himself. He pulled her around to all of his favorite places in Zanarkand. She was barely able to take it all in, he spoke that fast.

"And this is where I go to school, and here's the park. And over there is the stadium." A scowl crossed his face before he pulled her another way. "Let's not go that way. Besides there's something over here I want to show you."

"Wait. I wanna see something." She pulled back on his hand as she turned to go the way they just came from. "E cyf cusadrehk." She whispered in her native tongue.

"What did you say?" The kid asked as he scratched the back of his head.

Rikku had to laugh because it was so much like the Tidus she knew. "Nothing. Just talking to myself. Come on, let's get you home." She took his hand and headed back.

It was silent for the first mile before Tidus had to speak up. "So lady, what's your name?"

The question had caught her so off guard, she almost stumbled over the bridge they had just stepped on. She glanced down at him to see his innocent face staring at her waiting for an answer. "Hehe, you know what kid, why don't you pick something for me?"

"Don't you have one? Didn't your parents give you a name?" He asked in awe that she might not have a name.

"Well I do, you know. It's just that, uh, it's better if I don't tell anyone what it is. You see?" She alternated between standing on her feet as she hoped this would work so she could keep her secret.

"Ohh." His eyes grew large as he took it in. You're like a secret mission person." He smiled at her. "Don't worry. I won't say anything. Can I call you Lenna then?"

"Lenna?" Rikku thought it over in her head. "Yes, I think I would like that. Were did you get a name like that from?"

His face fell a moment and she almost regretted asking. "It was a friends name. She died last year when fiends entered the blitz stadium." He used his toe to roll a rock around under his foot.

"I'm sorry." What else was there to say? "So you have fiends here too?"

"Yeah, and my stupid dad started calling me a baby when I cried. She was my best friend, and he didn't even care!" He sniffled once and Rikku knew it was time to get his mind off this subject.

"Um, Tidus? Why don't we go and get you a treat before I take you home? It might make you feel better."

He used a sleeve to wipe away the tears that had formed. "Ok, I would like that."

--

Rikku had dropped Tidus off a short while ago. She now sat on a couch watching a blitz game on the sphere. It was exciting, but she was still bored. "I thought this was a city that never sleeps!" She groaned. "Where is all the action?"

"You have to know where to go for that." A voice answered for her.

She jumped in her seat not expecting an answer. "Auron, where did you come from?" She asked as she held a hand to her chest while she regained her breath.

"I was in my bedroom polishing my katana. It was rather hard not to hear you groaning and complaining out here." He answered as he attempted to glare at her.

"That isn't gonna work, you know. You're too cute to be intimidating." She immediately covered her mouth with her hand. Had she really said that out loud?

His glare disappeared as he raised an eyebrow. Rikku had thrown herself into the couch as if it would swallow her up. "I didn't mean that!" She hastily explained. "I mean that you are too soft, and uh I uh, I know better. It's not the same."

"The same? Same as what?"

"Nothing, never mind!" She leaped off the couch and ran past him to her room slamming the door behind her.

Auron didn't understand. What has just happened? He turned to the sphere that she had left on in her haste to leave. Apparently without Jecht, the Abes were on a loosing streak. He turned it off; Auron had never liked the sport to begin with.

Meanwhile in her room, Rikku had pulled a small book out from under her mattress. It was a journal that she had kept on her as she traveled with her cousin, Yuna. It was in pretty good condition considering what it had gone through.

Opening it up, she turned to the first empty page and began to write.

_I can't believe what has just happened. He must think I'm a totally insane teen now. Let me explain how the day went._

_I went over to Tidus' today. I figured I would be able to learn more about this city if he led me around. Honestly I needed him so I wouldn't get lost though. I'm still searching for a way to get home._ _Getting transported ten years into the past then coming to Zanarkand is not my idea of fun. I still have to help Yunie defeat Sin. We were almost there too! Oh well, maybe I can get back in time._

_Anyway, I thought I saw something that would help me. It looked like a lab of some sort? I'll have to check it out later. But it might lead me to the answers I need. But if not, I am after all, an Al Bhed. If I can't find something, then I'll build it! Yeah, that's what I'll do._

_Ok, now onto what just happened to bring me into here. I had to open my big mouth. When will I learn to keep it shut? But I'm Rikku, and I always speak my mind. I was asking myself why I was so bored, after all Tidus had told me (That is the one from the future) that Zanarkand never sleeps when I first met him. Problem was, I never expected an answer, you know._

_Auron had been in his room and I didn't even know it! Though I must say that I like this Auron better then the older one. He talks more, is more open. I guess that's why I said what I did when he glared at me. I told him he was cute! It just kinda slipped out; I didn't mean to say it. Now I wish I could take it back so things can go back to the way they were before._

A knock on her door interrupted her writing. "We need to talk." He said through the wood.

"Um, yeah. Hold on!" She shouted before shoving the journal back under the mattress. She stood up and stretched before opening the door. She peaked out not letting him see any more then her face.

"May I come in?" He asked not wanting to stand in the hall to say what was on his mind.

"Oh! Um, yeah, I guess." As if that didn't make her sound childish. She opened the door fully and let him in. He glanced around before sitting on the foot of the bed. "So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked as she clasped her hands behind her back and stared at the floor.

"I want to know what you meant earlier. You said it's not the same. What's not the same?"

She stumbled for words, tried to catch them before she looked any more childish then she was. "I, uh. I meant that you don't look as intimidating as someone who, uh, is older." She lifted her head content with her answer. Older, that would work. And it was true. It wasn't the same as the older version of him.

"Hmm, I see." He stood as if to leave when Rikku stopped him.

"Umm, Auron? Could you do me a favor?" He didn't object so she took that as a cue to continue. "I saw Tidus' mom today. She didn't look so well. Could you perhaps check on her for me? Make sure she's alright?"

He nodded. "Tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, Auron." She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Chapter 5 and no, I still do not own it.

Auron went over to see Tidus' mother just like he said he would. It wasn't as if she didn't believe he would, but Rikku followed along just to see what would happen. He knocked on the door and went in as she waited for him outside. It was a half hour later when he emerged.

She jumped from her seat on the top deck and landed beside him. "So, what she say?" She asked as she stared at him curious.

"She says she is getting over a cold, but yet..." He trailed.

"Yet? Yet what?" She pressed as she skipped around him.

He watched her a moment and waited until she was in front of him before grabbing her shoulders. "She's dying. The way I see it, she doesn't have much longer either."

Rikku froze. Dying? She could only stand and stare at the man in front of her.

"Come, let's go back. The boy is going to want time alone with his mother." She nodded as he let her go and guided her back.

At the same time Tidus was heading home. He met then at the end of the pier. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Auron paused to look at him. Rikku knew he was thinking of just what to say. She walked ahead, but stayed within earshot.

"Is she okay?" Dumb question, he already knew the answer. "If she dies, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Don't say mom's gonna die." Tidus snapped. He then turned and ran back to his house.

"I'm sorry." Auron said as he lowered his face to the ground. "Forgive me." He whispered knowing that the boy couldn't hear him anyway.

"Auron." Rikku called as if to comfort him.

--

_Why, oh why did I ever have to say something? Why can't I just keep my big mouth shut? It's been three days, and he still hasn't said a word to me. No matter what I do, it never seems to be enough. I just don't know what to do. He's so different from the Auron I know. At least the future Auron was quiet because he only wanted us to know things as we needed to. This one is quiet because he is upset. I don't know which is worse! _

_I took Tidus out again today. I think even he can see that his mother doesn't have much time left. Every time I see her, she looks sicker and sicker. He's more withdrawn then ever. Man, even now I have to be the merriest, don't I? But it's soooooo hard. With being surrounded by depressed people and all._

_Tomorrow I'm going to try and find that place I saw when I went out with Tidus the first time. I only hope I can find it and get back by myself. I'm not sure what I'll find when I get there, but I guess I'll find out. That's half the fun in exploring, right? Oh why am I even asking you, it's not like a journal can answer. Hopefully tomorrow I can write on a happier note then today._

_--_

Auron sat at the table in the kitchen with his head in his hands. What was he going to do? He knew the boy's mother wasn't going to last much longer. The way she had trouble just sitting up when he talked to her, told him that. He wasn't about to take the boy in after she dies either. It was crowded enough with that blond here as it was. Speaking of her, he lifted his head and glanced back to her closed door. He hadn't spoken to her since his talk with Tidus and his mother, and that was three days ago. It wasn't as if she hadn't tried to get him to open up. The problem was he didn't know what to say. He had only gone because she had asked him to... Wait, because _she_ asked him to?

He thought back, yes it had been her who had asked. Why had he done it then? It's not like he knew how to console any one. If he knew that, he wouldn't have gone and challenged Yunalesca like he had. He would have taken his own advice. A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. He stood to answer it.

Jecht's son stood on the other side staring at the ground. He seemed to be upset over something, he noted. He didn't say anything to him, only waited until he mentioned why he was here.

Tidus looked up at him wondering why he was quieter then normal. "Um, is, um Lenna here?" He asked almost as if were ashamed.

Auron raised a brow. Lenna? Was that the girl's name? He stepped back and motioned that she was in her room. Letting the boy to come in and close the door on his own, Auron sat back in his chair at the table.

Seconds later a blond head sat beside him. He turned his head slightly to get a look at his face. "What?" He grumbled, but it came out more like a grunt.

"Nothing." He answered as if the older man's manner didn't even faze him. He continued to stare at him through bright inquisitive eyes.

"Thought you were here to see Lenna." Auron finally ground out as he grit his teeth together.

Tidus scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well. You looked like you needed someone to talk to."

"I don't, now go away." He said as stood and reached into a cupboard to get a mug. Tidus watched as he poured something dark into it and began to drink. Auron made a face at the bitterness of it, but mostly ignored it.

Now bored, Tidus hopped from his seat and walked back to where the bedrooms were. He stopped in front of a closed door and knocked.

"Go away, Auron! I'm busy right now!" He heard her voice through the door.

"But I'm not Auron." He complained.

The door opened and he found himself being yanked into the room as the door slammed shut behind him. The action was not lost on Auron.

--

"Hey, what gives?" Tidus whined when the door was shut behind him and he had regained his footing.

"Alright, T. What's up?" She asked quickly not even answering his own question.

He looked to the carpet and used his toe to play with some imaginary dirt. "Mom's not doing so well. I wanted to know if you could, umm, maybe talk to her? Maybe?" He lifted his head quickly and stared into her eyes. "I mean you don't have to if you don't wanna." He added rushed.

Rikku calmed down and rubbed the top of his head. He tried to push her arm away only to fail miserably. So he settled for trying to fix it as she talked.

"I don't know, Tidus. I mean, what can I possibly do? She barely knows me."

"But you're a girl." He persisted. "You might be able to do something!" He almost shouted. She could see tears starting to form in his eyes.

Sighing she kneeled to be at eye level with him. "Tell you what." One hand now rested on his shoulder. "I have to go do something. If I have time when I am done, I'll stop in. Deal?"

He nodded. Using the back of his hand to dry his eyes, he left the room. Rikku stood and followed him out. She grabbed a coat, and with only a glance at Auron, she left.

--

The cool wind nipped at any exposed skin it could. Thankful for the warmth of the coat, she pulled it closer to herself. Was Zanarkand always this cold? She wondered more then once since she left. Tidus never mentioned any of this. But she pressed on. She needed to see if this lab she saw would have the answers she was looking for.

When she made it to the stone building, she found that it had been closed down for some time. A large condemned sign hung over the front doors. But she was determined. Maybe something would still be left. With her thief skills, she managed to sneak in through a hole in the doors.

The first room was just an open reception area. Off to her left was a dilapidated desk. She moved past them through the back. Doors hung off hinges, and poles stuck out at odd places from the walls. She was careful not to touch them, for fear of drawing attention. A set of stairs waited at the end of the hall. Taking a deep breath, she began to climb. She made sure to investigate every floor she came to until she reached the top.

Still there was nothing there. She dropped to her knees in despair. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes. It was official; she was stuck in the past with no way home. Yes, she was Al Bhed and could try and make something, but it would still take her at least two or three years. What would she do until then? Right now, she knew how Tidus' mom must feel. How much she missed her husband. All she wanted was to go home and see her friends and family again. Now that would not be possible for years.

As tears still ran down her cheeks, she managed to pick herself up. She followed the blurry footprints she made in the dust on her way up. She was almost back to the first floor when she tripped. She managed to avoid the metal pole on her way up, but in her grief she had forgotten about it. She caught herself as she fell, but twisted her ankle in the process. Pulling herself next to a wall, she pulled off her boot to have a look.

"Grossness." She said out loud as she checked out her ankle. It was swollen and turning color. Rikku pulled herself to her feet and tried to walk. With a grunt she fell to the ground in pain. "This is so not my day. What am I going to do now? I can't walk. And it's too cold to stay here."

Crying, she huddled into a ball and tried to keep warm. She pulled her coat in close to conserve any body heat she could. Finally after what seemed like hours, she fell asleep. She only woke up when she felt strong arms pick her up. Rikku opened her eyes to see one brown eye looking down at her.

"Auron?" She whispered disbelievingly.

He just nodded as he carried her out of the building.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Took forever for me to get back to this, but here it is! Random bout of insperation I guess.

--

Had he been a follower of Yevon still he would have thanked him. As it were, he lost that faith when he found out... Yeah, he no longer believed in Yevon. It was luck and a gentle guidence from Jecht's son that helped him find her. She lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. Her lips turning blue from the cold. He could see streaks going down her cheeks from tears that she had shed.

To be honest, the sight unnerved him. He wondered briefly what she had been looking for. Putting that thought to the back of his mind, he gently leaned over and picked her up. She opened her eyes weakly and whispered his name. He nodded slightly before she passed out again.

As he carried her back, several people gave him strange looks. Then again, how often did they see someone carry another person in thier arms? This was all new to him. As he took a shortcut through a park, an older woman sat on a bench watching him. Her face was wrinkled with age, but there was a softness to her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. She smiled softly at him as he passed. He could only wander what she had been thinking as he walked by. But now was not the time for such trivial matters.

Using his foot, he kicked open the door to the house and gently placed her on the couch before shutting the door. He glanced down at her unconscience form noting how peaceful she appeared. He then remembered why she was like that to begin with. Auron left her to find some topical meds to use to heal her ankle and any other injuries she may have sustaned. He found all he needed in the bathroom and carried them out to the living room before dropping them to the floor and getting to work.

She whispered things as he worked. And although Auron could not understand a word she said, it was as if she was speaking to him. At the sound of his name, he knew for sure, she was speaking to him. Question was, did she even know what she was saying? Auron finished quickly before covering her with a blanket. He didn't want to move her for fear of hurting her more.

He then turned the light out and headed to bed early. After getting his shower (Zanarkand technology still giving him trouble.) he changed into a pair of black shorts and lay down. He rested with his hands under his head and thought. Sleep was not coming easy tonight. But she had been in the same house for this long, why all of a sudden just knowing that girl was sleeping on the couch distress him so? That girl, no she had a name. Hadn't she? Was was it Tidus had called her? Linna? No, it was Lenna, Auron corrected himself. He should get used to calling her that instead of 'the girl'.

Should he check on her one more time before going to sleep? Auron debated that question before throwing back his blanket in frustration and going out to check. It was a good thing he did. Her covers had fallen and as such, Rikku's lips were turning a pale blue. She was showing signs of hypothermia. Why hadn't he seen it before?

With a sigh at his own negligence, he picked her up and carried her back to his room. He pulled the covers up over he before laying down behind her and pulling her close. Braska had once told him body heat was the most effective way to warm a person up. Even moreso then a fire or warm room could do. Auron asked him once if he ever had to do it himself. Braska laughed and replied that it was how he met Cid's sister, as he gave his friend a sly wink.

Pushing all thoughts from his mind, Auron fell into a dreamless sleep.

--

Rikku woke the next morning feeling the presence of another body next to her. She tried to move away, but found herself held in place by an arm wrapped around her mid-section. It was comforting, however restrictive. Slowly so as not to wake the man next to her, she lifted the arm and struggled out of the bed. After all, even she knew it was not her own, and her vydran would have a fit if he knew she was in bed with another man.

"Lenna?" His voice grumbled and she paused for just a moment. Had he woken up? Her ankle was no longer throbbing like it did the night before, though it was still sore. Whatever he must have done for her helped. She glanced at the dark haired worrior. His eye was still closed, he was talking in his sleep then?

Shifting that thought aside, Rikku moved out of the bed. Testing her weight, she stood on her feet. As quick as she was up, Rikku fell into a crumpled heap onto the floor. "Tyssed." She whispered. Lifting one hand to use the bed to pull herself back up, her eyes opened in shock when they settled on top of a very large warm hand.

"Up so early?" Auron asked her as he stiffled back a yawn.

Rikku held back a shriek at the intrusion, but backed away scooting on her rear. "Don't do that to me!" She hissed. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"My apoligies." He replied as he rolled back over to face the ceiling. "I was unaware you were feeling up to being out of bed." Casually he brought his arms back under his head.

Rikku seethed inside. Even when he was being nice, he was still mean to her. "Well I was unaware that it's ok for young Al Bhed woman to be in the same bed as older Yevon monks." She snapped back.

"You were sick last night. Would you have prefered freezing alone on the couch?" He spoke with a calmness that annoyed her to no end.

"Stop that. Do you know how much that gets on my nerves?" Rikku pulled herself to her feet once more. She stumbled once before holding her head high and leaving the room.

Auron chuckled at her antics as he threw the covers back and got out of bed to change. She sure had sass.

--

Tidus came over later that day to check in on them. After Auron had asked about Lenna, he was worried she might have been hurt. Right now the trio sat as they watched a game on the sphere. Even though Auron hated the game, he was willing to sit through it for the time being. Then again the paper in front of his face helped him in that regard.

Tidus sat staring at the sphere in amazement. He was fasinated by the action in front of him. Rikku looked on with hidden boredom. Auron had insisted that she needed more rest for her ankle to heal completly, but she had been resting all day! It was grating on her last nerve, but maybe that was his goal.

"Auron, I'm hungry. Can I have something to eat?" Rikku tried to sweet talk.

He glanced at her over his paper. "Maybe I should let you walk." He grumbled. He placed the paper aside as he stood from his seat. "Anything inparticular you want?"

"Just something small would be nice." She answered. "A salad maybe?"

"Very well. If that's what will make you happy." He sighed in defeat.

Rikku called to him as he walked away. "You know, I would get it myself, but _someone_ won't let me walk. I won't mention any names though."

"Lenna, what are you talking about?" Tidus spoke up. He obviously didn't get it. "You are talking about Mr Auron, right?" He scratched his head in confusion.

Rikku laughed at his innocence. "Yeah I was. Just don't tell him that." She held one finger to her lips.

"Sure, if you say so." He answered before watching the game again.

Auron came back into the room with a tray of bottles sitting around a bowl. "I didn't know what you liked on top of it." He explained sheepishly. He set the tray down in her lap.

"Aww, Auron, I didn't know you cared so much." Rikku teased him.

He turned his back to her before sitting and hiding behind his paper again. He felt his face flush at her teasing, not that he would let her know. What was it about her that seemed to set him off? Auron couldn't explain it. It was as if she knew his deepest thoughts. Lenna knew too much about him, and had no fear of him. It was time to change that. Doing that though would be easier said then done.


	7. Chapter 7

_Well what do you know? Another chapter so soon. Proud of me? I am. Keep in mind I own nothing, so no sueing. Gin_

_--_

_I feel so bad for him. Losing his mother like that, and I never got to talk to her again like I promised I would. I have seen so many people die that it almost seems as life is hopeless. Auron has moved in with him now, so I am left alone. In a way I am starting to miss him, but perhaps this is for the best._

_Tidus needs him more then I do. I am considered an adult by some now, maybe I should start acting like it? _

_--_

Rain fell down on them during the funeral. Rikku couldn't help but notice how appropriate it seemed. Maybe it was the fayth's doing. She could only wonder. Tidus stood in the front as they lowered his mother into the ground. Auron stood like a sentinel next to him. Neither of them seemed to notice the rain that fell on them like buckets.

Eventually people began to disperse leaving just the three of them alone. Rikku herself moved back to give Tidus a chance to say goodbye in his own way. She watched as he kneeled down on the wet ground and cried. It took all she could not to run over to him and wrap her arms around him and take away all his pain, but she knew that was not possible. So she watched.

When he stood again Tidus had two patches of mud on his knees. Given any other time, Rikku might have laughed.

"Are we done here?" Auron asked as he led Tidus over to her.

"I am. How about you Tidus?" She leaned over so that she could see his face. Tidus nodded still trying to hide the tears that fell.

A feeling of compassion hit Rikku just then as she reached out and wrapped her arms around him. "It will be ok. Come on. I'll make you something at home that will help you feel better." She promised.

--

Three years passed since that day and still Rikku was not able to find a way home. She had found herself a job in that time finding it easier to deal with her problems when she was not able to dwell on them all the time. Rikku also found that she had no problem fitting in with the rest of Zanarkand. The technology was outstanding! It was almost like being at home. Boy was she going to have some things to teach them when she got back. Her father would be so amazed.

Today was her day off though and she sat at a desk in Auron's old room pouring over papers and blueprints. After he had left she quickly turned it into a study of sorts. A room for all her work and research. On the outside of the door was a lock to keep people out. If anyone knew what she was trying to do, it could prove disastrous. The people of this city knew nothing about what lie outside their world.

Rikku picked a pen up and began to add to the papers in front of her. It was slow and tedious, but needed to be done. Not long after, she felt her lids grow weary. Letting her head drop, Rikku fell asleep.

That was how Auron found her later. Her head on her arms as her gentle breathing stirred up paper. He released a slight chuckle at the sight. Feeling a bit of pity for her and the fact if she stayed like she she would wake up stiff and sore.

Using one hand Auron pushed her backwards into his awaiting arm. Rikku let out a moan of protest, but did not wake up. He slid his other arm under her knees and carried her to her room. Somehow he managed to pull the covers back with her still in his arms before laying her down. Once complete, he left her to sleep.

Wondering what she could have possibly been working on, he entered what used to be his room. Auron wasn't surprised at the state it was in. Half assembled machina and papers were strewn everywhere. He took another step in before something crunched under his boot. It was another piece of machina. He sighed, it wasn't the machina that bothered her, she was Al Bhed after all, but it was the state it was in.

"Where did she get all this?" He asked aloud to himself. Naturally it went unanswered.

Moving closer to the desk Auron picked up a blueprint and glanced over it. Everything was labeled in Al Bhed. Granted Braska had taught him a few words before his death, it was still mostly nonsensical. With another sigh, he placed it back where it came from. To tell the truth, Auron didn't even know why he was there to begin with. He was supposed to be looking after Jecht's son, not this girl. But Tidus was in school at the time. He wasn't needed.

Not finding anything of interest, he moved on closing the door behind him. Now the question was; what would he do until the girl woke up. She would not like him to be there when she woke up. (Not that he cared about that, mind you.) Preparing himself for the worst, he waited.

--

Tidus arrived home noting the empty house. Nothing unusual in that regard. Auron was normally off doing something or other. He rummaged in the cooler for a moment before finding something to eat. Auron normally left him something before leaving. Today it was... well he wasn't sure what it was, but it's food. That's all that mattered. Maybe it was time he start cooking for himself? Auron sure wasn't a great cook.

But who would think a ten year old could take care of himself? It just wasn't done. But when had anything ever been done right in his life? If it weren't for Auron and Lenna, he would be an orphan. A small smile broke out at the thought of them. He knew Lenna hid feelings for the older man, but Auron was such a mystery. It was difficult to tell what he was thinking.

As he sat down to eat dinner Tidus began to think of ways to bring the two of them together. Locking them in a room together seemed good, but how would he do that? Maybe it would be better for him to stay out of it. After all they were adults old enough to make their own decisions.

Yet deep down he had a feeling that something was going to happen soon that would throw them into turmoil. And for him, to ignore those feelings usually meant more trouble then if it were dealt with.

--

"What are you doing here?" A female voice screeched waking him from his slumber. Not that he remembered falling asleep to begin with.

He let out a muffled grunt before looking at her. "Lenna." She must have changed before coming out. Her hands were on her hips as she leaned over in a slightly revealing halter. A short black mini skirt and leather boots completed the ensemble. He quickly averted his eye to the floor.

"Yeah, that's me. But what are you doing _here_?" She pointed down as to indicate the room she stood in.

Auron lifted his eye to look at her face again. For a moment he could picture another woman in her place. "Kiyari?" He whispered though still loud enough for Rikku to overhear.

Rikku paused as she was about to yell again. That was her aunt's name. Not that she had heard it in almost five years, it was a shock for Auron to be the one to hear it from. "How...how?" She tried to speak.

"My apologies. You reminded me of Braska's wife in that moment." He stood from where he sat and headed for the door. "I better be going."

"Wait, Auron." Rikku quickly began to plead. He stopped but did not turn. She continued. "You were in your old room?"

"That's correct."

"Did, did you happen to...read anything?"

He waited before answering as he thought about his words. "I could not." He answered before opening the door and walking out.

Rikku watched him leave dumbstruck. When his words hit her, she ran out after him. "Come back here! That didn't answer my question!" She was out of breath by the time she reached him.

"You want answers, yet you cannot even speak."

"Give me a moment, would ya? Meanie."

Auron chuckled at her. She was still very much a child in many ways, yet if you dug a few layers off, her maturity showed through. "Very well. What is it you need to discuss?"

Straiting herself up Rikku spoke. "Auron, you can't tell anyone what you saw. You know that, right?"

"Lenna, I cannot tell what I do not understand. Your secret will remain safe."

Rikku visibly relaxed at his answer. "Good, at least it's good to know you won't tell anyone."

"Lenna, if you don't mind, I would like you to answer a question for me."

Rikku looked puzzled for a moment before nodding. "Ask away."

"What is it... What are you trying to do in there?"

"I...I can't tell you that. Even if I did, you wouldn't believe me anyway." She dropped her head and turned to go.

"Lenna, wait. I would like to help you with what you are doing." He offered.

Rikku stopped walking. A slight smile spread over her face before disappearing again. "Auron, you know I would love your help." She began. She let out a sigh before continuing. "But I'm afraid you can't. No one can know what it is."

Enough was enough with her cryptic answers. Auron reached out and grabbed her by her arm. "Why are you being so stubborn all of a sudden? Why can't you tell me?"

A single tear rolled down Rikku's cheek. "Auron, please. I don't belong here. The less who know about what I do, the better."

"Neither of us belong here. Everything here is a dream, it's not real. We are. And that means neither of us truly belong." He argued.

"I know all that!" Rikku shouted back.

A few people passing by halted at her outburst. Auron suddenly realized he was still gripping her arm. He let go enough for her to pull away. The watchers continued on seeing nothing happening that would necessitate intervention.

"Look, can we just talk about something else? Or maybe you should just go home. I have things to take care of." Rikku ran off leaving him standing alone.

--

"Hey, where you been?" Tidus asked as soon as Auron entered the house. He was sitting on the floor eating as he watched a game on the sphere.

"That is none of your concern."

"Whoa! Grumpy. Oh I know. You got in a fight with Lenna, didn't you?" He guessed correctly.

"Tidus, stay out of my business." Auron warned before the boy could ask any more personal questions. He hung his coat up before storming off to his room.

"Wow, touchy today. Wonder what happened between them." Tidus wondered as he finished eating. He knew something bad was going to happen today. But why did he have to be right?

Even though he knew it was going to be a mistake, Tidus stood from his spot and walked to the older man's door. It still hung open and he could see Auron lying on the bed on his back with one arm covering his face.

Tidus thought he may have fallen asleep until he heard him speak. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me all night?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. Um, I just thought. Uh...Maybe I better go."

Auron grunted acknowledging what he said. Tidus left him alone to his thoughts. Why did fighting with Lenna seem to bring the worst of him out? Granted in the beginning he didn't want her anywhere near him, but she had a way of worming in. Now that she was around, he wouldn't have it any other way. Perhaps he should...?

He wondered if she would stay long enough for the trip back to Spira. He wouldn't mind her company when he had to find Yuna. No, he shouldn't expect her to do that. It wouldn't be right. She had to make her own decisions. Just as Braska and Jecht did.

But if anything, he would first have to be on speaking terms with her. The way the conversation went today, he wasn't sure that would be possible anytime soon.

--

Rikku couldn't sleep that night. After sleeping half the night away, and then the fight she had with Auron, sleep would not come easy to her. Throwing the covers back, she stood from her bed. Maybe a night on the town would help her relax and get her mind off a certain red coated man.

She changed back into what she wore that evening. Making sure she had enough gil in her pocket, out she went.


	8. Chapter 8

_After my picture fades and darkness has_

_turned to gray_

_watching through windows--you're wondering_

_if I'm OK_

_Secrets stolen from deep inside_

_the drum beats out of time--_

_If you're lost you can look--and you will find me_

_time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting_

_time after time_

**Cyndi Lauper- Time after Time**

**--**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. Never have never will.**

About the song above, old song from way back when. I know many of you probably don't know it, but I grew up listening to songs like that. For some reason though, this song seemed to fit right in with what I was doing in this chapter.

--

As Rikku strolled down the dark streets of Dream Zanarkand, she began to have remorse over what she said to Auron. He didn't deserve the words she shouted. Thoughts that maybe she should apologize left as soon as she saw the flashing lights down the street. They signaled a club of sorts ahead.

Making her way through the crowd proved her assumption correct. The bouncer saw her eager face as she moved ahead in line and quickly allowed her passage. It seemed like an elite club, so when he led her in Rikku had to admit she was quite shocked. Brushing it off, she decided it was time to have a little fun.

Music blared from every corner of the room, as stairs led to an elevated area with more dancing and seats. On her left was a simple bar with one empty seat at the end. Quickly taking it before someone else could, she ordered herself something to drink.

--

Something bothered him. A nagging feeling deep in his gut prevented sleep. Auron rolled over in an attempt to get more comfortable and hopefully some sleep. Yet something still didn't sit right. Sitting up in bed, Auron removed the covers that had slid down to his legs.

"I have to go check in on Lenna. I won't get any sleep until I do." He thought to himself. Quickly putting on a pair of black pants and shirt, he made his way into the main room. Jecht's son was still sleeping and would be fine until he came back.

His sword was hidden inside a closet and Auron made sure to grab it before heading out. It was summer so his trademark red coat would be unneeded. He took to the streets with one goal in mind. To find Lenna and make sure she was safe.

The first place he checked was her house. Maybe she had fallen and injured herself again. That wasn't too uncommon. Using his key, he allowed himself into the dark house.

Auron searched it thoroughly including his old room. The lock on the outside of the room indicated she could not be inside. He knocked on her bedroom door before entering. Perhaps she was asleep and all was fine. He released a growl when he didn't find her there. Making his way back to the main room, Auron picked up a picture that Tidus had taken of her last year. He turned the frame over so he could remove it. If he was going to waste his time looking for her, it would be best to have something to show people what she looked like.

--

Meanwhile Rikku was having a grand time watching others dancing and swaying to the loud pulsing beat coming from the elevated stage at the front of the club. Several times she wanted to get up and join them, but she wasn't ready yet. Rikku wanted to at least finish her first drink before that.

Little did she know that someone on the upper level was watching her with fascination. He saw as her face brightened when others did some outrageous dance move. Yet she was still sipping on her drink. He would wait until she finished with it before making his move. She would be more inclined to his advances when she was relaxed.

Once he saw her take her last sip, he climbed down the stairs closer to her. Flashing his most charming smile to her when she saw him, he knew everything would fall into place.

"I see you sitting here alone. Why don't you join me out on the floor? I promise you will have more fun then sitting here."

Rikku took in his face and features a moment. He stood about Five nine and almost two hundred pounds, but it was all muscle. His dark hair and eyes glimmered with attraction for her. "Sure, sounds like fun. Let's go!" She replied.

--

"Have you happened to see a girl that looked like this come this way?" Auron asked as he saw a few woman standing along the streets.

"What's it to you?" One answered coldly. "I don't say anything for free, you know."

"Oh, Shirly, be nice." The other one teased her friend. "You're not a cop are you?"

"No, I'm not. What you do is your business. I'm just looking for a friend." Auron answered. About this time, he really wished he had grabbed his coat before leaving. Out here he felt so vulnerable.

"In that case I guess I can tell you then. I saw her going down that way." She pointed east. "She was heading toward the business district. Just go over the bridge and you will see it."

"Thank you for your cooperation." Auron said before heading off in the direction indicated. As he walked away he could hear them talking behind him.

"I swear, Darlene. You are too nice for your own good. I don't know how you survive out here."

"Relax, it's not like he cares about what we are doing."

"If I end up behind bars tonight because of you..." That was all he was able to hear before he was out of earshot.

Auron released a small chuckle at the two woman. Zanarkand was certainly different from Spira. If the Yevon church were to see what Zanarkand was really like, they may not hold it in such high esteem. Perhaps when he went back to Spira he could spread the truth for them. And die doing so. Then again, he was already dead. What more could they do to him, send him? Send him and give him his rest? Some punishment.

Those thoughts left his head as soon as he saw the flashing lights and heard the loud music. The whole street was lined up with nothing but night clubs. The woman told him to look here, but where would he start? With a sigh, Auron headed to the closest one to begin with.

--

"You're having a good time, I hope?" The man asked Rikku after they had been dancing for at least a half hour.

"I sure am. I never did anything like this before. I'm so glad I was able to get out tonight." She shouted back to him.

Those words were like music to his ears. This girl was young, vibrant, and most of all unknowing to the nightlife. "You're starting to look flushed. How about we sit down and I'll get you something to drink. My treat."

"You sure? I hate to impose." Rikku asked him uncertainly. She wasn't sure if this was common or not.

"Don't you worry about it. Come on, I have a table upstairs reserved where you can rest and then we can drink together." He encouraged. Finally she gave in. He led her upstairs where he assured Rikku he would be right back.

As she waited, Rikku glanced around at the other people around her. She noticed several people giving her odd glances, but she brushed them off thinking that she might have been paranoid.

The man came back quickly carrying two glasses in his hands. One he held out for her to take. "I do hope you enjoy it. Sweet without being strong."

Rikku took the odd green mixture and took a sip. He was right, it was sweet. She peeked at him over the rim of the glass. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Feeling better?" He asked.

"Very much so. Thank you." She answered.

"Good. Then once you are finished, we can go back out and dance some more." He suggested.

--

"Sorry sir, I can't let you in. We are filled to max at this time. Come back in a hour."

Auron held back a growl at the bouncer. It wouldn't get him anywhere if he were to cause a scene here. "Fine." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture he carried. "Just tell me one thing. Have you seen this girl here tonight?"

"Look, I see lots of girls. You can't expect me to remember one face out of hundreds."

"Just look at her."

The bouncer sighed but did as Auron said. "Hot girl. Looks almost like the one Jamil had his eyes on tonight." He chuckled before studying the picture again. "Wait a moment. I think that is the girl."

'Bingo.' Auron thought. So she was here, now he just had to find a way in. "Well now that we have established where this girl is, now may I enter to take her home?"

"Sorry, unless someone leaves I can't allow anyone in. You understand, don't you?" The bouncer almost looked sympathetic.

"Right. I'll be waiting" He moved across the street to keep an eye on the door.

--

Inside Rikku was starting to feel lightheaded and dizzy. The lights were becoming bright one moment before dimming. Her face was starting to feel flushed as well, and she could feel her body temperature rising. She raised one hand to her head and shook it to try and see once more.

"You okay miss?" Jamil asked her when he saw she was becoming increasingly unsteady.

"I'm fine, I think I just need some air. Give me a sec. I'll be right back." She tried to walk away and ended bumping into someone in the process. They turned to give her a dirty look.

"Excuse her. I think the lights are getting to her." Jamil apologized to the man. Jamil caught Rikku by her shoulders and helped lead her out a side door. The commotion they made together caught the attention of a man in black as he sat.

Auron stood from his perch as he saw a man leading a blond woman around the back side of the building using a side alley. Instincts kicking in, he moved to follow. That bad feeling hit him again. He sighed and made his way down the alley.

--

"It's just a little farther, you can do it." Jamil encouraged Rikku as she stumbled and almost fell once again. His hand moved lower down her hip and rubbed along the seat of her skirt. Slowly he tried to dip his fingers under the hem to get at the soft skin underneath. 'Very nice. Soft as silk.' He thought.

Rikku paid no attention to the man, she was too busy forcing herself to keep her eyes open and keep walking. It was becoming increasingly more difficult as time went on. She stumbled once again hitting her head on a brick wall beside her. Jamil reached out and caught her 'accidentally' grabbing her breast as he did so.

Auron saw it all, and unsheathed his katana from his back. How dare this man treat Lenna in such a manner. He moved quickly and held the metal against the man's neck. "Get your hands of of her this instant." He warned in a low tone.

Jamil turned his head to see the man who dared interrupt his plans. He was met with a single eyed man, taller then him, and a sword almost as long as he was tall. "What's it to you, buster? Can't a man help a lady home?"

"Not like that. Now, remove your hands, or I will be forced to remove them for you."

"Fair enough." He answered as his hands slid along her body as he let Rikku drop to the ground.

"Move away from her." Auron ordered as he still held the weapon to Jamil's throat.

Jamil smirked as he watched the man move his eye over the girl checking for foul play. In that split second he reached into the inside of his pocket and pulled out a dagger. Knowing he was too far away to actually use it, he threw it in the general vicinity of Auron. It had the desired effect. The blade shot out and sliced a wound in the man's left arm.

Auron dropped the katana to the ground to grab his injured arm. He hissed in pain and anger at having been caught unaware.

Jamil made quick work to try and pick up the weapon, but found he was unable to move it even an inch from the ground. He questioned how the man in front of his was able to hold it in only hand like he did.

"Drop it." Auron spoke up. "Leave now and I will allow you to keep your life."

Seeing he was no match for this newcomer, Jamil quickly left the two of them alone in the alley.

Rikku shifted from the ground where she lay. "What's going on?" She asked with her eyes closed. Her head still hurt, and she was unable to even sit up.

Auron picked up his sword and put it back in its sheath. Ignoring his arm for now he bent down to help the confused girl home. "Nothing. I'm taking you home now." He reached under her and used one arm to support her head, while the other was slid behind her knees.

Rikku had to admit it was nice to be carried like this. Auron smelled good too. Or maybe it was the effects of the night playing tricks on her mind. Either way she didn't care. She felt safe and secure in his arms.

--

"Looks like you found her!" Someone shouted as Auron crossed the bridge that was take him into the residential district of Zanarkand. He recognized it to be the voice of the woman who helped him just hours ago.

"Yeah. I found her. Good thing too. I should thank you."

"No problem. You looked worried sick about her. I'm just glad I could help." She gave him an honest smile before crossing the street to a waiting car. "See ya around perhaps."

Auron glanced to the woman in his arms after she was gone. Did she just say he looked worried about her? Lenna had somehow entered his tough shell, and made herself at home there. No matter how hard he tried, things always seemed to come back around to centering around the blond in his arms.

Maybe it was time he allowed some love in his life after all. Question was, was he ready for it? Was she open to him? Only time can answer that.

--

Sorry to make this so short, but for this particular fic, I really don't want to pass the six page limit. Don't ask me why cause I have no idea. But this seems like a good place to stop anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: See profile for more information. Thanks to everyone for the support I received.

No disclaimer because by now I would think you already know.

--

The sun was rising on the horizon for the day. It was hours ago when Auron saved Lenna and carried her back to the residential district. He was tired and becoming weak even though she weighed next to nothing. His arm was only a dull ache from where the dagger had skimmed the flesh. The blood had stopped running hours ago.

As he past through the park, the same woman he had seen years ago sat on a bench watching him. He remembered the last time he saw her vividly. He was carrying Lenna in much the same manner as he was today. That time was when he had found her inside the abandoned warehouse.

She gave him a knowing smile before standing up. Auron watched her leave wondering just who she was. It was odd though. As old as she looked, the woman still moved as if she was much younger. Letting those thoughts go, he made a quick decision to take Lenna back to his place. He would be able to keep a closer eye on her until the drug wore out of her system.

It had been at least three hours since she had last moved. It appeared as if he would need to call her work and find out if she was supposed to be in that day. The way things turned out, she wasn't going to be able to do it herself.

Tidus was awake and getting ready for school when he entered. Least the boy has some sense.

"Hey, where you been?" He asked before turning around. Tidus gasped when he did. "What happened to her?" He dropped his books to rush next to Rikku. He took one of her hands in his and noticed how warm it was.

"Our friend here thought she would take in the night life of the city." Auron explained.

"Huh? I don't get it." Tidus scratched his head. "Night life?"

Auron sighed before dropping his head. "I man she went out last night and someone tried to hurt her because she was alone."

"Ohhhh, I get it now. But Lenna will be alright, won't she?"

"In time. Right now she just needs to sleep it off. She will be fine in a few hours. Finish getting ready and I will be out to walk you to school." Auron said as he walked back to the bedrooms. Knowing he would need sleep himself, he lay her down in Tidus' bed. He stopped by his room next to remove his sword. The bed looked so tempting, but he had to make sure Jecht's son made it school safely first.

Ignoring his fatigue was easy enough. He had done enough of that while on Braska's pilgrimage. Soon enough, he rejoin Tidus in the main room.

"Hey, you're not going with your arm looking like that, are you?" Tidus asked as he pointed to the dried blood. With a quick shake of his head in answer, Auron reached into the closet and pulled out his red coat. He can deal with the injury later.

"Let's go."

--

Rikku woke up hours later with a splitting headache. It was late afternoon and the sun was shining directly down on her face. She scrunched her lids together to try and block it out. When that didn't work, she groaned and covered her face with her pillow.

Breathing in to help ease away the ache, she realized that this pillow did not smell like her own. Granted it didn't smell bad, far from it. It was just...different.

Carefully she removed it from her face and glanced around the room. This wasn't even her room! Where was she? Wait, a blitzball in the corner. The bedspread had more blitzballs covering it. It was boy's room, that much she gathered. But what she didn't know was whose? She tried to remember what happened last night but found it only made her head hurt worse.

Holding her head in one hand, she made for the door. Perhaps she would find out more once she left this room. The door opened with hardly a sound, but she could smell something good coming from the kitchen. Squinting again, she ran one hand along the walls to make sure she wouldn't run into anything. What greeted her was beyond what she expected.

"How are you feeling?" A gruff voice asked.

She gasped as she recognized it to be Auron's. "Oww. Don't do that to me. My head feels like it just got trampled by a shoopuff." Rikku sat down at an empty seat at the table.

Auron almost chuckled at her state. "You got yourself in that mess."

"What do you mean?" Rikku whined.

"Think about it." He replied.

"Please no. I can't think of anything at this point. Just give me something to get rid of the pain, please?"

Auron reached beside him at a waiting glass of water and two small pills. He placed them in front of her. "It was foolish of you to go out alone."

She quickly gulped them down before speaking. "A lecture now? You could have warned me sooner, you know."

Auron sighed. The girl was stubborn. "If you were half as mature as you say you are, you would have known!"

"Look, there is a big difference between maturity and not knowing. If you would have told me, I would have never gone!" She shouted at him before dropping her head back in her arms on the table. Now was not a good time to be fighting. The pills had yet to kick in.

Auron noticed the pain she was in and calmly spoke again. "I apologize." He saw as she lifted her head that tears were starting to pool in her eyes. Not wanting her to see how much that bothered him, Auron turned away from her.

"Why do we always end up fighting?" Rikku's voice cracked as she asked. "I just want us to be friends, yet somehow we..."

"Because we are alike in many ways, you and I. Not in personalities, but in the way we think. We both have the same goal, just different ways of reaching it." He paused for a moment before saying more. "I called work for you. I explained to them what happened."

Rikku jumped from her seat. "Oh no! I was supposed to be there an hour ago!" She groaned again as the motion aggravated her headache.

Auron turned in time to catch her as she began to fall. "Lenna, relax. They said to take the day off, and someone else can fill in for you."

"Oh. Thanks, Auron. I knew that deep down you were a nice guy under all that red and black." She smiled at him as his arms still held her in place. It was an awkward moment until Rikku spoke up. "Um, you can let go now. I'm fine, really."

"I...I'm sorry." He carefully helped her to a standing position once more. Yet for some reason he was unable to let go. This felt so right, for the first time in years he felt whole.

Rikku didn't know what to say. Sure, she dreamed of something like this. But now that the chance was here, she didn't know what to do. Instinct took over and she closed her eyes and leaned forward. In seconds her lips were pressed to his.

Auron watched as her eyes closed and he thought she might have passed out once again until the warm feeling of lips pressed against his own registered. He wanted to pull back, but found his body did not want to cooperate with his mind. Inside he was having a battle of wills. One half of him was telling him how wrong this was, she was so young and innocent, while the other half was cheering him on. Guess which half won.

Rikku pulled apart seconds later and blushed. "I'm sorry. I should not have done that." She whispered as their breaths mingled together.

"Lenna." Auron stopped her from saying more by closing the distance between them once again.

Rikku was shocked,but somehow knew that chances like this were not going to come often. Thinking only of the kiss they shared she did not hear the door open until it was too late.

"Aw man. Did I have to see that?" A young voice cut in.

Rikku and Auron jumped apart quickly, her headache all but a forgotten memory.

Auron grunted before speaking. "What are you doing home so soon?"

"Soon? School's over. I waited for you like always, but you never showed. Had to walk home by myself. I can see why now though." Tidus grinned at the two of them.

"Umm, I'm gonna go. Since I don't have work now, I'm going to use the time to get things done at home." Rikku spoke up before trying to leave nonchalantly.

"Lenna, wait." Auron called out to her before she reached the door. "You stay here and get started on homework. I'll be right back to check on your progress." He warned Tidus as he left the room.

Rikku stood waiting for him at the door. "What is it, Auron?"

He could see she still looked embarrassed about what just happened, but needed to clear this up. "About just now.."

Rikku waved a hand in dismissal. "Forget it." She interrupted. "Don't feel as if you have done anything to apologize for. You do enough of that as it is. I'll see you later. Tell Tidus to work hard for me."

"You act as if we are never going to see each other again." He mentioned.

"You never know. We may not. This is where you should be. Not me. I don't regret it though. These past three years have been some of the greatest in my life, as short as it has been." She joked. "But the fact remains, I need to go home."

"Lenna, what are you talking about? You can't just leave!"

Rikku laughed dryly. "If that's anything like the dedication you showed to Lord Braska, I can see why he felt honored to call you a friend. You devote your whole self to others. Thank you." She kissed him quickly before running down the street.

Even if he tried, Auron wouldn't have been able to catch her.

--

With thoughts of what just happened still fresh in her mind, Rikku worked all evening in the attempt to finish the project she had began three years ago. Tears stung at the back of her eyes making it hard to see. She ran the back of her hand across them to dry them away.

She was almost done now, hopefully within the next month she would be able to see everyone again. The older version of Tidus, and how they could joke around and tease each other. She missed seeing her cousin in the morning, seeing Lulu as she turned away Wakka's advances, and Kimahri being so strong as he watched over Yuna making sure no harm came to her. She even missed Wakka now that he was able to accept her for who she was, not some Al Bhed heathen. But most of all, she missed the older version of Auron. If it weren't for him, she may never have been able to see this one for who he was at all.

He may not be exactly like he is on Yuna's pilgrimage, he was still Auron. There was a chance that at one time, something could have happened between them, she knew it was for the best they stayed apart.

So why did she feel so broken inside? Why did the thought of leaving him behind hurt so bad? She held two fingers up to her recently kissed lips. Rikku choked back a sob that threatened to cry out. She still had seven years, maybe she could stay till then? Would that be so wrong? But if she stayed for any longer, would it have any effect on what Auron and Tidus would be like in the future? She didn't want to risk that chance. With a newfound determination, Rikku picked up her tools and worked well into the night.

--


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, let's see. I tried to make this the last chapter, but it didn't happen the way I planned. So I guess I still need to do one more. I have the whole idea thought out so it shouldn't take too long.

What else? Oh, word of warning. If blood and gore type of things freak you out I suggest you might want to skip this chapter. It's not too descriptive, but I had to follow up on the second part of the challenge. Rikku loses a limb. That's about it. I'm going off to work on the next chapter now.

--

She was tired, but Rikku refused to give up. She never noticed when the sun began to rise. If she were to go home again, then this would have to be done.

Eventually, Rikku stopped just long enough to hear a knock on the door. With questions running through her head, she left the room to answer it. It surprised her to see Tidus on the other side.

"Hi, Lenna." He answered sadly.

"What's wrong? Why you so depressed looking?" She asked as she kneeled to his level.

"Auron said that you were going to go away. I don't want you to leave!" Tears began to run down his face.

The statement shocked Rikku. She hadn't realized how much her presence affected the boy. One hand reached out and touched his shoulder. "But we will see each other again soon." She tried to comfort. 'Though it won't be for many years.' She added in her head.

"I don't want to see each other _soon._ I want to see you _now!_" Tidus yelled.

Rikku fell back on her bottom. She was not expecting that. She picked herself back up and hugged him. "Tidus, you know I'll miss you too, but believe me. This is for the best. I miss my family. I haven't seen them in over three years. Don't you think I deserve that?"

He sniffed once before answering. "Yeah, I guess so. But what about Auron?"

Rikku stared at him unsure what he meant. "What about him?"

"Don't you care about him?" He asked innocently.

Great. Now the guilt hit. What was she supposed to say? Taking a breath in, Rikku began. "I do care about Auron. That's why I have to go."

Tidus interrupted her. "But that doesn't make any sense!"

Rikku sighed. "Sometimes adults have to do things that they don't want to, because it's the right thing to do. It doesn't always have to make sense why they do them. But they know that in order for everyone to be happy, it must be done."

"But you're not really happy, are you?" Tidus asked. Even at ten, he knew when someone was upset.

That was a question Rikku didn't want to answer. No, she wasn't happy in leaving them behind, but she would see them again soon. Right? "Tidus, maybe you better go home. I'm sure Auron is worried about you right now."

"Auron never worries. It's not like him." Tidus answered as he looked to the ground.

"He does worry, but he shows it in his own way. Auron isn't as expressive as we are. He's had a hard life. Because of that, he keeps a lot inside. But once you get to know him, he's a really good guy." Rikku explained. She stood up planning to go inside. When she did so, she paused. There standing behind Tidus was Auron.

"Lenna, what is it?" He asked when he saw her stare at something over him. When she didn't answer he turned to see what it was.

"Lenna." Auron greeted with a slight nod of his head.

"Auron. What are you doing here?" She asked shocked to see him but managed to remain calm.

He didn't answer only stood in place staring at her.

"That's why. I see. But you know why I have to leave." She stared into his eye challenging him to stop her.

"Very well, that is your decision." He finally answered after a long moment.

"That's right." She agreed quickly. But then her shoulders sagged and head looked down before she spoke again. "And that's what I should have done from the beginning."

Tidus watched them as they seemed to have forgotten about him. Not that he minded, he was used to being ignored. First by his father, then Auron. The man took care of him, but in his own way. He turned to head back home when Auron stopped him.

"Tidus, wait for me at the end of the pier. I will be there momentarily."

Rikku waited till he was out of hearing range before speaking. "Auron, I..."

"It's alright. I understand."

She forced back the tears. Rikku didn't want him to see her cry. She threw herself at him before she could help herself. "I haven't seen them in so long. It feels like I'm going to break inside and it's tearing me apart!" She sobbed. They had started and it was too late to keep them back now.

His arm slowly came up to rest on her back. "Are you sure you really want to do this?" He asked. In the past three years the ex-monk had grown close to her. Even if he didn't show it outwardly, her leaving tore at him as well. What was he going to do without her?

"I-I don't know." She answered his question. "I just know that I have to before something horrible happens."

"Lenna." Auron lifted her chin so he could see her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and she had tear trails down her cheeks. He lip quivered as if she wanted to say something. Without a second thought he pressed his lips to hers. How could he let her go now?

When he pulled away, Rikku had calmed down, but was still visibly upset. "That- that's why I have to leave. This cannot be. No matter how much I wish it. I know it's not supposed to happen." She whispered as she moved back out of his grasp. "Take care of Tidus for me. Make sure you teach him right, he's going to need it." She tried to joke as she remembered the day she fist met him before slipping back into the house and running to her room.

Rikku pulled out her journal and began to write before she was overcome with grief again.

_I am such a mess. I don't know what to do anymore. I know I don't belong here in Zanarkand, but at the same time I don't want to leave. I have finally earned Auron's love and respect (something I've wanted ever since I met him) and I tell him that we can't be together! But I miss Pops, and Yunie so much, and I know I belong there. Yunie was about to finish her pilgrimage, I should be with her. That's my job as a guardian. And that's why I have to finish this machina soon. I am so close, all that's left is to test it out. I'm going to use one of my targes. I don't know how something from this world will work, and I'm not about to test myself first. _

_Maybe I should get Auron to help me after all. Once I know it works, I'm going to need someone to send me home. And why shouldn't it be the only man I ever loved?_

Rikku lay back on her bad to think about what else she wanted to write. But staying up all night finally took it's toll on her body. Her swirled eyes closed in sleep.

--

Auron wanted to stop her, to pull her back and hold her next to him. Instead he let out a low growl of frustration and walked over to where Tidus stood waiting for him.

"Let's go."

"But I want to know what happened." Tidus whined.

"Nothing that concerns you." Auron snapped.

Tidus kicked a rock that was on the ground. Auron never told him anything. Life was just going from bad to worse. He thought things were looking up when Lenna and Auron came after his father died. Then his mother died as well. Now, on top of that he was going to lose Lenna. It wasn't fair!

"It's not fair!" He shouted again out loud.

Auron halted. "What's not fair?" He asked as he raised a brow.

"Huh? Oh." Tidus glanced up at the man beside him. "Nothing." He answered as he hung his head.

"Hmm." Not that Auron would say much else. Jecht's son would learn soon enough life was never fair. What doesn't kill you can only make you stronger. Somehow that statement didn't apply to him. How could it? He was dead and pretending to have a life. A mere shadow of what he used to be.

But he had a chance to be so much more. He had found something now that he never had while alive.

--

Rikku woke up late the next day. It was already mid-day by the time she rolled out of bed. Quickly she cleaned up and went back to work on her machina. It was so close to being finished. A few tweaks here and there, and she would be able to test it out. Lifting her goggles to cover her eyes, she got to work.

Three hours later she sat back against the wall and admired her creation. It was finished. Took three years, but it would be worth it. Now it was time to test it. She stood up and left the room. She had an extra targe sitting on the floor in her bedroom. With a grin she picked up and threw it in the air before catching it. "This will do." She said to herself.

Rikku groaned when she heard a knock on her door. Now was not the time for company. At first she was going to ignore it, but whoever it was continued knocking. With a scowl, she went to answer it.

Auron stood on the other side. "What are you doing here?" She asked him. After what happened last night, she was sure that they would never see each other again. At least not in Zanarkand.

"I came to say good bye." He answered simply.

"Alright. Come on in then." She opened the door wider to give him room to enter. "Where's Tidus?" She asked when she saw the blond was not with him.

"I left him at the sphere pool. He's happy watching the Abes practice."

Rikku nodded in understanding. Tidus did like his blitzball. "Well since you're here, I guess you can help me." She began walking into the spare room. "I can show you what I have been working on for so long. I'm testing it before using it on myself." She explained when he started to follow.

"I'm hoping that this thing will get me home to Spira. Since Sin brought me here, I can't leave the same way. Not unless the calm is over." Auron listened as she continued to talk. She spoke quickly not giving him much of a chance to say anything. He could tell she was nervous. He mentally gasped when he saw what was in the room.

"Well, you ready to see if this thing works or not?" She asked him. She had goggles pulled over her eyes and held a pair out for him to use too. "I know it's not much, but it's all I have."

He took them from her hand and slipped them onto his face. "It will be fine." Auron assured her.

Rikku smiled and placed the targe in the center platform of the machina. She moved back and pulled a lever down. Auron moved to stand next her and placed one hand on her shoulder as a bright light filled the room. The platform began to spin around slowly at first, then faster and faster. Lightning started shooting from the machina and Rikku had to dive for cover before she was struck. She wasn't about to be hit again if she could help it.

Auron had dove the opposite direction as her and watched in horror as the machina slowed down. That was the good news, the bad part was parts began flying out from it and around the room. They both hid behind whatever cover they could find. Unfortunately Rikku had chosen something that did not offer adequate protection. A sharp metal cog came loose and spun out of control for her.

"Leena!" He shouted the warning too late. His single eye opened wide as the cog sliced through her left arm just below the elbow. Blood began pooling around her as she pulled it close to her body, her face contorted into one of pain.

The machina finally stopped moving and Auron ran from his spot next to her. He threw the goggles from his face and held her close as he searched around for something to wrap the stump in to stop the flow of blood.

"That was not how it was supposed to work." She mumbled.

"Shh. Relax. Don't say a word, and try not to move." He warned as he found a rag and began bandaging her arm. If he moved quickly enough, he might be able to save her partial limb.

Rikku looked around the room trying to find her left hand. She found it about three feet away. As she reached for it Auron pulled her back to grab for it himself. But he was too slow, the limb had already began to disappear in a small cloud of pyerflies.

"What? That can't be." He whispered. Never had he seen something like that happen before.

Rikku moaned again in pain. Her body didn't know the hand was gone yet and it hurt like hell. "It's...it's okay." She whispered. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a green vial. Using her teeth she pulled the stopper from the top of it. She then drank half of it, before pouring the rest over her injury. The material soaked the liquid up quickly and she could feel the healing power of the potion working.

Auron was impressed. Lenna didn't cry, didn't become upset. Accepted what had happened to her. "You going to be alright?" He asked full of concern for her well-being.

"I think so. I'll have to do something about this though." She held up the severed limb. "Not much good for working on machina with only one hand. Did it work though?" She joked. Rikku pulled herself to her feet using the table for support so she could see.

Auron helped her stand but did not let go even when she was on her feet. He reached into his coat and removed another vial. "Drink this." He ordered.

Rikku took it from his hand and did as she was told. It must have been an x-potion, for she felt completely refreshed. She stood more steady now then before. "Hey, I think it did work!"

"Leena!" Auron shouted. "You can't be serious? After what just happened, all you're worried about is if that thing worked?" Auron glared at the mess of parts that now lay scattered around the room.

"That thing as you called it, is my way home. I told you, I have to do this."

Auron sighed. Why wouldn't she listen? "Very well. You do what you want."

"Auron." Rikku whispered his name and reached her good hand up to cup his face. "Look, I want to stay as much as you want me to. But please, don't be angry. We will see each other again. I promise you that."

She watched as he smirked quickly before it disappeared from his face. "You are one crazy woman." He said before leaning over an kissing her forehead.

Rikku giggled. "I know." She stepped away from him and began picking up pieces of machina. To his surprise, they were not of her machine. "What are you doing?"

She stopped what she was doing, and stood up. "Well I need two hands, since one is off on the farplane floating, I need to make myself another." She smiled at him as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

He shook his head. This woman was crazy.

--

It took Rikku about five days to make her new hand. It was obviously machina. Not that Auron expected anyone else from her. It was metal and very dangerous looking. He suggested that she do something to cover it up before one of the people of the city think she was a fiend.

Wisely Rikku listened. She found a thick white glove that would cover the hand without drawing attention to it. It worked perfectly, no one suspected that it wasn't real. She even customized her targes so that they would be able to fit over top of it.

After a few hours of practice she learned how to use the hand without too much trouble. Auron was there to help her as she retaught herself how to grab hold of things without dropping them.

Tidus had been spending more and more time at the sphere pool the past few days, Rikku noted. She wondered if maybe he wasn't trying to use blitz to forget about her. That was fine then, she needed to forget about him as well. After all, she had to rebuild her machina. This time she was sure that it would work right. And it would be faster too. Seeing as she already put it together once, then this time shouldn't take but a few months. How right she was.

--


	11. Chapter 11

Aaaaaand, here we are. Finally the last chapter of this story. Took me long enough, didn't it? But now we can find out the exciting conclusion of what happened between Rikku and Auron. (yeah, sure, whatever...)

Well so one person mentioned the aputation speed that I did to Rikku. A little note about that, I have all my limbs, I have no idea what it's like to lose one, and Rikku's young. She would heal fast, right? Well that and I have an original story I am working on. So I had to finish this so I can devote my time to that. But all in all, I still rather like how this turned out in the end. It was cute. Gin

--

Five months passed and Rikku knew this time she was ready. No trials, no tests, no holding back. He time machina was ready for use. She stood a few feet away from it just looking at it. It was perfect. Two short walls stood on either side of the center platform. On the left side was the switch that would send her home. Under the switch was the window where she programmed the time and place she wanted to be. Later today she would be meeting with Tidus and Auron for the last time.

They had all agreed that they would go out to eat before parting ways. There was a nice place down the street that Tidus and Rikku liked to hang out together at.

Rikku turned and glanced at the sun outside her window. It was almost time to meet. She had just enough time to clean up and get ready.

--

Auron and Tidus sat in the restaurant waiting. Lenna would be there soon, they knew. She normally did run a few minutes late. The waiter came over to the table once again asking if they wanted to order anything before the third member of the party arrived. Auron declined saying she would be there soon.

And soon it was. No sooner did he finish his statement, Rikku entered. She wore a simple short green skirt, and long sleeved pale yellow top. He guessed she was trying to hide the glove of her left hand.

"Sorry, I'm late. Ran into a bit of trouble on the way over." She explained as she slid into the booth.

"Quite alright." Auron replied as he took in her figure. "We were just about to order."

--

They laughed together, as each person tried to forget the exact reason why they were doing this. It was fun, and even Auron had to admit he was having a good time. He still wouldn't laugh outright,but Rikku knew that inside he was cracking up. It was late by the time they left and Tidus was rubbing his eyes in sleep.

Auron glanced down at the kid. "I better take him home. I will see you before you go?"

Rikku stalled before answering. She really wanted to leave as soon as she got home. She was eager to see Yunie and her father again. "I'm not sure. Probably not." She scratched her cheek in thought. "This may be our last time this side of Zanarkand."

He nodded that he understood. He watched as she walked away. He scoffed at himself before calling out to her. "Lenna."

She turned at the sound of his voice. He could see tears starting to glisten in her eyes. Without explanation, he stepped closer to her and kissed her goodbye.

Rikku was the first to break away and stepped back. "Thank you for everything." She whispered.

Tidus hugged her before she could get too far. "You promise we will see you again?" He asked through a yawn.

Rikku smiled at his innocence. "You bet."

She left them then to leave for Spira.

--

The time machine was a success this time, and Rikku watched in fascination as events played out in front of her. She cringed slightly when she saw her brother hit her with the lightning spell at the beach. But she saw good memories too. Like when her mother would read to her before bed, and the times they would go out on salvaging missions. She almost laughed when she saw Tidus fighting alone before their first meeting. Pain began racking through her body then, and she knew it was because it was changing. As she was getting closer to her correct time, her body adapted to the correction.

More memories floated in front of her, but she was unable to see them clearly, white hot pain prevented that. So she eventually closed her eyes. Soon the pain faded and she found herself huddled on the floor somewhere. It seemed so familiar. Where was she?

Slowly Rikku opened her eyes to look around. It was the travel agency on the Thunder Plains. Now, was this the first time or second time being here? Black boots entered her vision. She followed them up to meet a red coat. "Auron." She whispered. How appropriate. The last person she saw while in Spira and Zanarkand would be the first when she came back to Spira.

"You must come as well." His voice met her ears as he pulled her to her feet. Though this time he did not walk out the door and leave her behind. He waited until she was ready.

Rikku tried to put this all together. Since when did he ever wait for her? Closing her eyes, she pushed down her fear. "Very well. Let's go then." She said as she took the lead.

When she got outside she saw the Al Bhed again. They had the piece of machina her father had showed her not long ago. At least not in this present time of long ago. Remembering what got her in the trouble before, she tried to keep still and not shout.

As the group of Al Bhed watched them, she slowly made her way over next to Lulu.

"Oui ghuf, E ymfyoc fuhtanat fryd drec drehk tet." One of them said. "Cid fyc gaabehk calnadc vnus ic." (You know, I always wondered what this thing did./ Cid was keeping secrets from us.) Two of them laughed at the joke.

"Lulu?" Rikku whispered so not to be heard.

"What is it, Rikku?" She asked softly.

"Do you think you could destroy that thing in his hand? Just one really well placed ice or thunder spell. Anything. Just make sure there isn't a trace of it left."

Lulu could sense an underlining distress in Rikku's request. For some reason she hated the machina with a passion. "Sure, but may I ask why?"

"No reason. Trust me." Rikku smiled as she stepped back.

Lulu took her answer in stride and prepared the spell as requested. Her moogle jumped from her hand and to the ground as she concentrated on the blizzaga spell.

At the first sign something was wrong, the man holding onto the machina quickly dropped it to the ground. It became a block of ice before shattering into many pieces. "Rao, fryd fyc dryd vun?" He saw the group of guardians standing ready to fight now that they were able to defend themselves. (Hey, what was that for?)

With one glance at the group of seven, the Al Bhed took off running toward Macalania.

"Haha, take that!" Wakka yelled after their retreating figures. "That will show them, ya?"

"Lulu, man. That was incredible!" Tidus added in. "How did you know to do that?"

"It was Rikku's idea." She answered.

All eyes turned to look on the youngest of the group. "Hehe. Hi guys." She said nervously. "What's up?"

"Rikku, did you know what that thing did?" Yuna asked. She stepped closer to her cousin waiting for an answer.

"Weeell, you could say that. Pops showed that to me not too long ago. I don't know who those guys were, but I knew they didn't know what it could do."

"But they were Al Bhed, ya?" Wakka scratched the back of his head confused.

Rikku clasped her hands together behind her back. Lightning stuck a nearby tower and she fell to the ground immediately. "Talk later! I'm going back in." She squeaked. She jumped from her spot and took off back inside the agency.

"Well I guess that's all we are getting out of her. We better go get the sigal while we are here anyway." Yuna noted.

Most of the group agreed. Auron stood at the back of the group. Tidus was the first to notice. "Aren't you coming?"

"I believe I will stay here." Auron answered. "Someone will have to keep an eye on her."

"Whatever man. We'll be back later!" Tidus called as he ran to join the retreating group.

Auron chuckled. Tidus had fallen for Yuna hard. It was obvious. He opened the door of the agency and stepped inside. Rikku sat in a corner covering her ears.

"Rikku, may I have a word with you?" He asked gruffly.

"Huh?" Rikku lifted her face to look at him. He did not sound happy. "Oh. Okay I guess."

"In private." He stated before moving back into the bedrooms.

Rikku stood to follow. She found him in the last room on the left. "What's up?"

"Close the door behind you please." He ordered gently. She did so and stood next to it. Auron seemed upset and she didn't want to do anything that would make it worse.

"Rikku, when were you planning on telling me?"

She searched her brain to think about what he was talking about. Tell him what? Her left hand flexed without her thinking about it and she saw his eye catch the movement. She quickly hid it behind her back.

"As I thought." He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "So it was you." He finally said after a moment.

"What was me?" She asked pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"So that was why you were so afraid of that machina outside. You knew what it was."

"Well kinda. I didn't know until I saw them with it." She pulled her hand from behind her back and was now waving them both in front of her as she tried to explain herself.

She stopped waving them when he started to laugh. It was an unusual sound coming from him. It took a few moments, but he finally stopped. "Rikku, tell me. What was that thing?"

"I'm not sure. I think it was a time machine." She whispered the last part hoping he wouldn't think her to be insane.

He still managed to hear her anyway. "Then perhaps I should start calling you Lenna then?" He asked without emotion.

Rikku froze. He really did remember her! "I-I-I." She tried to begin. He stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"It's alright. In the end you did the right thing. I doubt Tidus remembers, and any trace you were there at all is gone."

Rikku hung her head. There was still one thing she wanted to know. "Now that you know, does this mean you...?"

He interrupted her before she could get the full question out. "Perhaps we should wait and see what happens. We still have some time before we defeat Sin." He stood from the bed and moved past her for the door. He paused for a second and reached inside his coat. He pulled out a small package wrapped in brown paper. "You forgot this." He said as he handed it over.

Rikku took it from his hand and watched him leave. When it was gone, she opened it up to see what it was. Her jaw dropped to see her journal. Had he kept it this whole time? She opened it up to look over it. The last page had an extra note written inside.

_Lenna, I showed up today knowing you would be gone. That was when I found this journal. Inside I found many secrets you kept hidden. Shall I start calling you Rikku now? Shall I call you Lenna? Who is the real you? Or maybe you are both._ _Inside my heart you will always be Lenna. That is the woman I grew to love. But love can be so fickle. But no matter what, I won't forget you. _

_You mention many times of the experiences we had together, and I cannot help but to understand why you did what you have done. But I do not fault you, I myself have secrets that must be kept. Perhaps one day after all this is over, I will hand this back to you. Then maybe, we can start where we left off. Auron_

Rikku felt a tear slid down her cheek after reading that. Maybe he did read her journal, but with the last line he left for her brought her hope. She tucked the journal into her thigh pouch and took off after him.

"Hey, come back here! I'm not done talking to you!" She called to him.

_--_


End file.
